


Love on paper

by avery_rummie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bokuto is scared of love, But Akaashi helps him, Collage, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_rummie/pseuds/avery_rummie
Summary: When Bokuto starts college he's convinced he doesn't need anything else besides volleyball and his 2 best friends. Love was never his strong suit so why bother? Well, until he laid eyes upon the most angelic human he had ever seen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love on paper

Bokuto was never fond of relationships. Sure, he had tried in the past but highschool dating was never his thing. No one matched his energy. Ever. Putting in effort was tiring. He has volleyball, and he didn’t need anything else. 

He has lost interest in love after his 3rd year. It was too confusing and it didn't even feel.. Real. Maybe it was the wrong person at the wrong time but going through 100 people to find out didn't sound too fun for him. 

He changed his mind a lot too. He could be head over heels for a girl and the next day not have a care in the world. His constant changing moods were too much for others so he gave up trying for them. 

He had Kuroo and Kenma to keep him company. Mostly by himself due to the fact that the 2 love birds cant keep off of each other for longer than 2 minutes. “How.” He would think to himself. Putting so much effort, faith, commitment and trust into that other person sounds exhausting. Sickening almost.

Walking to his new freshman year college classes, he groaned with sore muscles from the late practice last night. His walking pace was slow and heavy. He felt as if the world had been on his bad side lately. 

Why was life being so shitty lately? Am I going through teen depression again or something?  
He couldn’t think about it for too long as he arrived at the front of the door to his writing studies class. Kuroo said it would improve his stutters and better vocabulary of words rather than saying “like” or “um” constantly. Boukto chuckled for the advice from his best friend.

He walked in with his head a little higher than it was a few seconds ago. Although he couldn’t breathe from then out. For he had seen a sight from heaven.  
Across the room in a blue button silt coat with black buttons sat the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes upon. Green eyes, like the emeralds you see in high end jewelry shops. Almost reflective, for he could see the whole world in those eyes.

He couldn’t move or speak just from looking into those eyes. They made their way towards Bokuto’s now freshly lit (and very red) face.  
His heart skipped a beat, for he had realized he started too long. Oops.

Even with the very handsome human across the room from him, which was now staring at Bokuto with a curious face. He walked and sat down at the farthest chair/seat from him. The tension in the room was uncanny for they were alone. Bokuto hated silence. Quickly filling it with a gentle laugh. “I- I guess I’m not the o-only one who likes to be early”. Shit.

His jitters had made him become a stuttering mess. He looked like an idiot.

The laugh that filled the room after the thought was like angelic music. “Yes I suppose.” The man's smile was sweet and promising tho, he quickly turned around away from Bokuto. His voice was smooth like honey, his hair looked smooth and silky. Dark black hair that you could get lost in. You would just want to die in that mans hair.

‘Woah there Bokuto’, he thought to himself. Not even knowing the guy's name and you're already having such harassing thoughts. God your such a creep.  
It wasn't long until the other student had flooded in, along with the professor. Although, the only thing he could think about during class was the boy sitting in the room with him. He stared at him basically the entire class. Might be coming off a little creepy, but worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here so lay me down easy. I was just bored and wrote this, but if its good then let me know and i'll continue to write it. For now I'll stick to writing smut because I'm not to good with fluff (as you can see) Leave comments if you see any mistakes or want any changes <3 Love ya!


End file.
